Mannequin
by Paladingrats
Summary: I decided to change this to a series of one-shots! I hope you guys like them! No pairings, just eventual friendships with an OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'Ello! This is my first try at something humorous! So be soft on me. This One shot was inspired on a MLIA post I saw several Days ago and immediately thought of making this story FF7 related-with a couple of tweaks of course-. I don't own the plot -sadly-, Angeal and Zack belong to Squenix. I only own Reiko Ganza and her mums. 5 points to whoever finds the Harry Potter reference. Review please! No flaming porfavor.

* * *

Dorkus Majorus, total spazz with a lethal dose of misunderstood humor; that was the over used words to describe Reiko Ganza. She was the queen of awkward moments. Dark Brown, layered shoulder length hair with matching eyes. Reiko was a cute, voluptuous young woman with black rimmed glasses.

"Quit reading that book, I thought you needed to buy some clothes!"

Reiko looked at her mother and sighed, "I do, but I have to read this book for my class and write a book report but I'll be looking at the same time."

Wandering into a small shopping strip in Loveless Avenue the girl's mother gasped, "Oh look! Isn't this supposed to be the most hip store right now?"

Looking up briefly Reiko shrugged, "Acrudpostule? I dunno" _Oh gawd, I don't even say hip_.

"Let's go in!"

Noticing a tall, pale man holding the door open Reiko hurried in, greeting the employee, "Thanks."

Her mother looked around confused wondering who she spoke to, shaking her head they headed towards the women section.

"What about this Angeal?" Zack Fair asked his mentor holding up a green stripped jersey polo.

Clothes' shopping was not his forte, but his protégée asked to help him shop for a date and agreed in order to avoid Genesis' annoying Loveless reading, "It's a nice shirt, she'll like it."

Zack smirked, "Awesome, hold on right here I'll be right back."

Nodding the first class soldier stood at the beginning of the isle, placing on hand on his hip. The music in the store gave Angeal a headache, the smell of the store was something he also did not agree on, the smell was strong; almost too sweet with an after scent of what was that? Musk?

Glancing up, a white button down shirt caught Reikos' attention. Immediately she stopped and touched the fabric, _Wow it's so soft but it looks like it wouldn't be so soft. Oh dang! It really is soft_. She proceeded to stroke the mannequins chest, indulging her sense of touch to the texture, "Huh, did they change the mannequins? They're always so scrawny and nasty looking and this one is kinda warm," with an index finger she pushed her glasses in place and tucked the buck below her arm to further investigate, "This is craaaazzzyyy!"

"Uh ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Is that your daughter over there?" Zack asked pointing towards the University student.

"Is that Angeal Hewley, Soldier First Class?"

The second rate soldier chuckled, "Yup! I'm Zack Fair! Soldier Second Class!" he announced proudly.

Reiko's mother face palmed, "What in the world is she doing?"

Zack noticed his mentors startled and confused facial expression, "She's fondling his shirt? Haha! Look at Angeals face!" the boy fell to the ground laughing.

"Reiko!"

"Oh hey! Mom, look at this shirt, it's really so-" her mother pulled her away, "H-hey! What in the fudge mom?"

"Are you okay today? Maybe you're over exerting yourself in studies."

Pursing her lips the girl nodded, her voice a bit hesitant, "Uh yeah I'm okay, why?"

"You were fondling a SOLDIER, child!Angeal Hewley at that!"

Reiko laughed, "Tch! Nu-uh! It was a mannequin...I think"

"No! You greeted a mannequin on your way in!" her mother rolled her eyes, "Oh I can't believe you."

Curious, Reiko peeked out into the men's' section of the store, sure enough her mother was right. Her mannequin was currently moving, currently thwacking his apprentice upside the head and the man holding the door open was frozen in pose. Reiko's eyes widened and she gasped out loud, "Oh sweet merciful nacho princess! You're right!"

Her face was red during the remainder of the shopping session, avoiding the men as much as she could. To the girl's dismay the Soldiers' stood behind her in line. Her mother whispered, "Only you Hun, only you."

The second rate soldier chuckled behind them, "It was the wrackspurts fault, mom," Reiko paid in exchanged for her purchase and dug her face in the book. Walking off she risked a glance at the man she'd accidentally molested to find him smile back. She tripped over her own feet blushing, "Oh gawd I'm so lame..."

* * *

A/N: I shall now provide the actual MLIA post this story was based off: A few days ago, my mom and I were at the mall shopping. We walked into the Levi store and I greeted the man holding the door. I then went over to a man mannequin a gently caressed the shirt because I liked the softness of it. After a few moments of caressing the shirt my distraught mother called me over and pulled me aside and asked me if I was ok. Turns out that the door man was a mannequin...and i was caressing a male shop assistant's shirt. MLIA


	2. Chapter 2

Hey-a guys! I've decided to turn this into a series of one shots, because I lack the attention span to keep going with an actual story. There will be no pairing in any of my one shots in here only friendships. Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal and ShinRa belong to Square Enix and Reiko Ganza belongs to me. Oh and the song belongs to Journey! I hope you guys enjoy this, I was going more for an awkward vibe in this one.

* * *

Reiko sat crossed legged in one of the chairs in the Dentist waiting room. She wore jeans and a fitter Larry Rotter shirt. She looked around the room, it was large and sophisticated. The chairs were leather and pretty comfortable but the white and gold color theme hurt her eyes. It was ShinRa's top rated Dentist. The only reason she was there is because her brother was a second rate soldier and kind enough to place her in his insurance.

The secretary glared daggers at Reiko. She had asked her not to put her feet in the chair, but the girl just went about her business. Reiko worked in her essay, she was about to graduate the university and the papers she needed to finish seem to never stop coming.

Genesis and Sephiroth walked into the waiting room, checked in with the secretary. Genesis eyed the girl and frowned, deciding to sit a chair away from her. He didn't really like waiting beside strangers, especially someone as odd looking as the girl, _Who in their right mind sits like that in a chair? And what is that she's wearing? Larry Rotter? What a pathetic excuse for a novel!_

Sephiroth sat beside his friend, paying little attention to the girl that was now hunched over a binder and writing like a mad woman. She was so concentrated that she didn't even notice them both come in. _A scholar, I've seen that book before. Great, another aspiring scientist._

**Just a small town girl! Living in a lonely world!**

Reiko suddenly stopped moving, both soldiers glanced over and the secretary glared. They watched as she resumed her writing and hummed along with the song. Genesis looked over at his friend and raised his eyebrows.

**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the night.**

Reiko's humming turned to a low singing. She began to write to the beat of the song, and lightly nodding her head. Sephiroth rubbed the side of his head, _She's in her own little world right now. _The music went into crescendo, the lead singer wailed accompanied by Reiko.

**DON'T STOP! BELIEVIN'! HOLD ON TO THIS FEELING!**

Reiko stopped writing, threw her hands in the air, knocking away her binder, she sang her heart out, her hands beating the air as if playing the drums, "Street Lights! People! Oh OH O-"

"Ms. Reiko Ganza?"

Reiko stopped in mid wail, and snapped back into reality. She looked around finally noticing the two leather clad soldiers. Genesis smirked and stared at her blatantly, resting his chin in his hand. Sephiroth stared straight to the door; his arms crossed not knowing if he should be annoyed or amused.

"We're ready for you."

She frowned and glared back at Genesis while she gathered her things. She stood up, scowled at the soldier visibly annoyed and said, "Don't judge me." With that she followed the Dental Assistant into another room.

Both soldiers watched her walk away. Sephiroth chuckled, "Angeal will enjoy hearing about this."


End file.
